


Loose Ends

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: The Spider, Deer, and Cat [Universe] [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arackniss is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Arguing, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Bisexual Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Gore, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Charlie And Vaggie Are Moms, Cooking, Crime Fighting, Crying, Drinking, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Flashbacks, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Guns, Hangover, Heavy Angst, Henroin Bashing (Hazbin Hotel), Homophobic Language, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), I'm crying, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Murder, New Hell Order, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polyamory, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Siblings, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Therapy, Unconventional Families, oh god Henroin is back-, we're scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: When an unexpected visitor appears at the hotel looking for Angel, things begin to unravel through Hell, leading to Angel searching for Molly with the help of his siblings and found family, while a new order will start to happen in Hell to begin
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Henroin (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Angel Dust's Mother/Henroin (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss & Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss & Henroin (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb & Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb & Henroin (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Fat Nuggets & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Henroin & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Molly/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Velvet (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Spider, Deer, and Cat [Universe] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634494
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to our little story! I hope you all will enjoy this <3 Always know your comment, kudos, bookmarking and etc are always appreciated!

Angel curls his eyelashes quietly as a jazzy beat plays through his shared room.

" We gotta hurry if we'll make it to Styx shindig." Angel hollered, finishing off his makeup before grabbing some lipstick and putting it on.

" I hate ties. They feel like they're choking me and are scratchy as fuck. Why do I have to wear this? It's just Cherri and someone." Husk audible groaned as Alastor tightened the cloth around the cat's neck.

" Cause that someone doesn't know us yet! We need to set a good example," He flattens his skirt," So they expected the unexpected _if they break Cherri's heart_." Angel smirked wickedly.

" Ahhhh~ A true romantic! Angel has the right idea," Alastor smiled as he dusted off Husk before he pulled him back.

" Ah ah ah. I need a toll if I'm dressing all prim and proper tonight." Husk huffed before Alastor rolled his eyes and gave Husk a quick peck on his cheek.

" There we go." Alastor smiled and stood up.

" Getting better at showing your affections?" Angel smiled, turning towards Alastor.

" I suppose you could say that. Sleeping in the same bed as you two had been helping." Alastor admitted before summoning his microphone to his side. " Shall we get going? The sooner we get to this restaurant, the sooner the night of festivities can begin!" Alastor grinned.

" I'm all ready to go!" Angel grabbed his purse," Charlie already said they fed Fat Nuggets and took him out on a walk." Angel wrapped his hand around Alastor's arm while Husk sighed and got up, taking the other demon's arm.

" Yeah yeah. Hope this place has some good drinks." Husk grumbles and yawns as Alastor snapped his fingers, teleporting them away.

* * *

Inside the old themed restaurant, Cherri sat in a booth looking out the window while next to her was a rather tall, pale woman. Covered in red dots and having neon, bright, blue hair. She resembled some clown from her makeup and the way she dressed. She quietly smoked a cigarette as did Cherri, who held her's between her fingers tips. The two green flames glowed against their faces as the light appeared o the shiny red table's top.

" Ya look tense, hun." The tall demon purred.

" Just wondering when they're coming," Cherri mumbled. She was really excited for the trio to meet her girlfriend. She was there when Angel met Alastor and Husk again back then, she wanted something like that but this time for them.

" And these people," She teased Cherri," Are you going to tell me who your friends are?" She smiled softly, giving Cherri a wink.

" Patience missy! Ya at least know Angie!" Cherri grinned back." You will see who Angel's bringing when they come, Jills." Cherri said to her, joking with her by using her nickname.

" Tease." She chuckled.

From the front of the restaurant, it opened up. The poor demons running the place nearly jumped seeing the Radio demon enter with two other demons, but they didn't say anything.

" Oh! There they are!" Cherri stood up, waving her arm around crazily." Hey! Hey, Angie!" She called," Over here!"

" Cherri!" Angel grinned widely, pulling her into a hug as she hugged back smiling largely too. The woman then locked eyes aimed at Alastor before Husk gave the two shifty eyes, in confusion.

" Ummm.." Husk said.

" Al?! What are you doing here?" She said with a puzzled expression.

" _Jillian dear! I didn't know you knew our dear little Cherri bomb!_ " Alastor grinned sharply, his host voice, lied with radio, returning now that they were in public with others.

" Wait you know each other?" Angel pointed between the two while Husk stared in confusion.

" Did you tell him?!" Cherri shook Angel around.

" What?! I didn't even know her! How could I tell!" Angel shot back.

" Your spider boy didn't say anything, babe. I and big red have a common enemy." She threw a thumb back towards Alastor.

" _Big red?!_ " Angel & Husk yelled, making Alastor's ears shoot back.

" _Don't call me that, ever._ " Alastor grimaced a growl through his sharp teeth.

" Hm, alright." She smirked," Seems like this'll be a fun night. Better get started. Names Jillian, or what some idiots started calling me down here," The laughing jester". She pointed to her face as she really did look like a jester. Unless you count the black makeup that looked like it was running down her eyes while under her mask.

" _Copy cat_." Alastor quipped with a Cheshire cat grin.

" Oh come on!" She scoffed," You get a cool name and two hotties. Let me get one win." She said," Well~ I guess I at least got something better." She grinned smugly towards Cherri. " We met at some club and some guys wanted her landed and I decided to stick my nose into a fight and helped her out," Jillian explained.

" You threw a guy through the glass windows, right?" Cherri snorted as Jillian hummed.

" Deserved it anyway." Jillian shrugged the event off, chuckling at the memory, Then, it kinda went from there. Started hanging out more, went on some dates and here we are." Jillian smiled.

" I asked you out." Cherri tolded them confidentially.

" Sure." Jillian coughed, causing Cherri's face to begin to glow with a darkening blush.

" So you didn't ask her first," Husk wisecracked," As you told us?"

" Shut up, Edward." Cherri snapped as her usually white face was plastered with a bright red blush.

" _Oh, what a pretty name!_ " Alastor jokes.

" Eh," Angel's shouldered bounced, I personally _looooove,_ " Angel drew out," _Eyebrows~"_ Angel flirted, blowing a kiss towards Husk as his fur was all puffed out now fro embarrassment. His face suddenly fell into his paws, covering his burning face up

" _I'm going to need booze, immediately_." Husk groaned through his hands before Angel snapped his fingers.

" Aye!" He snapped his fingers," A round of drinks please for us! I'll tip double for an order of fries too!" Angel called happily with an excited smile on his face, already enjoying the night so far. Giving him soft memories of when he got snowcones with Cherri and his brother and they at them with Husk and Alastor. He sighed quietly in his mind. _His brother_...

* * *

Drowning your sorrow in drinks usually helped many, but there was always a catch it was fifty/fifty that you would end up drunkenly telling your fears allowed or puking them up. Maybe the fact that Angel wasn't alone was helping in his case, but that wasn't Angel. Especially when he was around his friends and his lovers and not alone in his rooms with him and his brain. Ha, his worst enemy. Angel chugged up his drink, a slushie mix while Alastor has the straightest of liquor and Husk has a giant glass mug of beer. The grow engaged in quipped and jokes towards each other as the night went on as the refills of drinks went on while the food was consumed.

" I don't understand why you love that tabasco sauce so much." Angel chuckled, hiding his own fries away, cause Husk kept trying to steal them.

" _I raised you wrong_ ," Alastor shook his finger." _A southern man loves his spices._ "

" Especially covered in a lake of hot sauce-What? HUSK!" Angel yelled as Husk let out a loud laughed, while he held a few fries in his claws.

" If you spill our drinks I swear, Angie imma scream!" Cherri laughed, holding her slushie mix, the same one as Angel, in the air.

" You four give me family vibes. How close were you when you were alive?" Jillian questioned as she sipped a tall glass of vodka.

" Pretty close! We were pals while in diapers. Pop would pop in for weapons and supply stuff for his dad or when they had some dumb mob shit to do," Cherri sipped her drink," So I was put into the baby pen with him and his siblings." Cherri explained," I had to move schools, some all-girl school, but I and Angel were still close! Then, oh boy!" She laughed," Suddenly Angel was all wishy-washy over some boys he met at detention while there! And the rest is history!" Cherri explained while she laughed.

" God, is that really how we met?" Angel chuckled and blushed at the memory," We smoked in the bathrooms. God those things...those things sucked." Angel laughed.

" _I remember, the vulgar writing people put on those walls and stalls. **Bleh**_." Alastor said, before causing his words down with his french fries soaked in hot sauce.

" Heard schools got...well decent over time. The bathrooms actually have conditioners!" Jillian laughed." Though Baltimore ain't the best place, even if I loved the place." She grinned, shaking her hand around before she grabbed her drink.

" Aw damn! We were close to each other!" Cherri moaned," We could have been up there together~"

" Damn, Cherri you're wasted." Angel quipped.

" Not as wastes as you~" She twirled her finger at Angel.

" It's been a while since I've drunk this much. I think I'm starting to become a lightweight. Almost a year going clean from my signature drug and harder shit!" He cheered.

" OOO! Ooo!" Cherri smiled," Toast to this! Really, ya deserve it! You two!" She pointed," I heard you two actually went to the princesses therapy things kinda? Heard it didn't last long, but you tried! Tryings all that matters!" She smiled at them.

" _Then we'll toast to you two, my dear!_ " Alastor chuckled as he and Husk picked up their drinks with the three others.

" I'll toast to actually finding love~" Cherri slurred a flirt out.

" Oh, I'll toast to that too!" Angel chuckled, raising his glass.

" Ah fuck, add me in there too. Al put up your glass." Husk huffed, with a dopey smirk on his face. Alastor rolled his eyes following suit.

" Well, I just look stupid not joining in here now, don't I?" Jillian laughed, before being the last one to toast their drink with them. As the five toasted their drinks together, a bit away from the building a scope was aimed through the window. Someone from the shadows watched them.

* * *

A cab had to be called for Cherri and Jillian as the night ended, it took a bit but Alastor managed to get them home after sobering up.

" _Woof_ ," Alastor chuckled, shaking his head," _I haven't had that much fun in a long while._ " Alastor smiled.

" You okay? Ya, look like your spinning there, _Big red?_ " Husk teased, drawing out the ending of his sentence as Alastor flared at him. Angel covered his mouth to hide his giggles.

" _I despise you all._ " He huffed, before picking up Fat Nuggets who had been running around there legs, and placed them onto his hip." He's my favorite. Isn't that right there?" He held them up before they picked his nose " See." Angel laughed before scooping his piglet from Alastor's hands.

" Sure sure, babe." Angel shook his head." Why don't you get all cleaned up? Imma calls Cherri to see if they got home safely. I don't need ya to start a manhunt."

" Like we won't mind doing a manhunt." Husk mused.

" I'm not breaking a nail at eleven o'clock at night. But she's also drunk, I gotta make sure she's okay." Angel pulled his phone out as he held Fat Nuggets in his arms." Oh! And can someone get me the Alka seltzer too? I'm gonna have a major hangover tomorrow." He groaned.

" Don't worry dear. I can fix the lighting around the tower to have it in a darkened state to not worsen your migraines." Alastor insisted," Oh, yes. We need water too! Yes yes!"

" Okay, Alastor's drunk too. He only repeats words when he's tipsy turvey." Husk huffed, placing a hand on Alastor's arm then one on his hip." Let's go upstairs to get ya to bed, Al."

" Thank you, _Chaton_." Alastor purred as Husk's fur ruffled.

" Thanks, Husky~" Angel blew him a kiss as Husk rolled his eyes before looking towards Angel.

" Be safe, legs." Husk teased him back.

" Oh, you..." Angel smiled as they left towards the upstairs part of the Radio tower. He sighed, looking out towards the window. He looked down at his feet." Hey, Nug nugs." He pets their head." Gunna stay with me huh?" They snort." Thought so. Ahhh, I'm all good. Just a bit worried." He sighed with a smile.

"I and your other daddies are gonna start doing some digging through Hell. Maybe find if I'm not possibly alone in Hell. I can't be. We were all awful people, no offense," He shrugged," But it's true. Right?" Fat Nuggets flopped over.

" You're right. But I kinda...been feeling off lately. I feel like I can't go anywhere, not because of Valentino, but because of my past." Angel's past was something you would call a nightmare. He may how round the loving dog his lives, his found family too. But so much of his passed, he ran from. He's been running for a while and really just now started to realize that fact too. He wanted to fix it, and the one way he could think of was by finding if any of his family were in Hell. If they were, they were damn good at hiding that.

" Awwww, thanks Nugs for the kisses." He had suddenly gone reticent, and Fat Nuggets quickly fixed that by peppering him in tiny piggy kisses. He chuckled and hugged him to his chest." Oh! Hey Cherri!" He smiled, seeing she had answered her phone.

" Wahhhhh?" She chuckled drunkenly," O-Oh! Angie didn't know it was s'you." She slurries and chuckles.

" Yep. Wanted to check-in. See if you two are good." Angel picked up Fat Nuggets to give him tummy kisses.

" Yeah." She giggled," We're gonna crash on the couch for a while."

" Use protection please." Angel quipped.

" Shhhhhh. Don't tell Angel, I'm not." She smirked evilly.

" I won't tell Angel if you won't." Angel jokes.

" Deal!" Cherri hiccuped.

" Alright, lady. I'll leave you to it~" Angel smiled, saying goodnight to her before he looked at his lap to see Fat Nuggets staring back at him." Let's get a shower and you a night treat. You were a good boy for Charlie and Vaggie right?" He cooed as they snorted." Yes, you were! Yes, you were!" Angel giggled as he went upstairs.

From inside the Pentagram, onto off a roof, a rather short guy leaned against a building side, blowing smoke into the air as the bright neon lights of the Pentagram glowed behind him. Their eyes set onto the Hazbin Hotel then looked at a large advertisement for the, still, top porn star in Hell, Angel Dust.

" _Bingo_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor comes to the hotel...

Angel groaned awake at Hell's awful lot burned his face as the morning approach them. A migraine was already forming, which thankfully like Alastor said yesterday, he used his magic to cover the whole tower in thick darkness to not affect their hungover states.

" Thanks," Angel murmured. He was pulled closer to Husk by the cat's large wing. They nuzzle into Angel's shoulder as Alastor clutched Husk's back. Angel gave Husk and Alastor a smile before laying up slowly and grabbing the Alka seltzer next to him. He poured some water into a cub while his head was still inside a pillow. He dropped the fizzy medicine in before sipping at it softly.

" That time already..." Alastor yawned as he laid up.

" I hate mornings." Husk groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes," I need to get a shower." He threw his legs over the bed," I smell like booze." He begrudgingly pushes himself off the bed.

" Enjoy it Husky~" Angel cooed tiredly and laid up," Ughhhh...Nooooo. I got a hotel therapy thing today." Alastor smiled, patting his back.

" Don't worry, you'll do well." Alastor reminded him.

" Thanks, but I can barely keep my eyes open." He prompted, rubbing his eyes again.

" You just need a wondrous breakfast!" Alastor grinned, as he tried getting up though, he stumbled a bit.

" Uh oh." Angel chuckled, placing his hands up to keep Alastor from falling back," Ya as hungover as me!" Angel pointed out," Let me kiss you to your cheek. Kisses make everyone feel better."

" Only cause you asked," Alastor grumbled, massaging an already forming headache. Angel smiled widely before placing a few soft kisses and pecks on Alastor's cheek and his forehead.

" Mmmm," He hummed," They as pleasant as you."

" I love the southern man in you." Angel purred.

" He adores you too." Alastor rubbed his head. " Lay back down! I got breakfast, and I'm more experienced too with this stuff." He shrugged." I can whip ya up something delicious anyways!" Angel cooed." Ya got those homemade sausages again? I don't want to feed them to Nuggets if he manages to get them."

" No...there some assassin. Dere delicious." Alastor grinned, throwing his arms over his face. Angels nod and kiss his nose.

" I got it." Angel knocked on the bathroom door." Babe, whatcha want?" Angel called.

" Whatever's fine, also your pigs is watching the shower." Angel snickered peeking inside to see Fat Nuggets staring at the bathroom shower curtain. White, a bit stained with red. He guessed blood. Fat Nuggets snorted when they saw Angel enter, before flopping over when they got tummy rubs. " He does that a lot. Means he's protecting you." Angel said," Imma make some breakfast before we gotta go to the hotel."

" Sounds good, don't burn the place down please." Husk jokes making Angel laughed.

" I'm not you Husky~" The curtain flew back a little as Husk held onto it and flared at him," I did that ONCE." Angel laughed wildly as he went downstairs.

* * *

Angel made a quick breakfast for them, giving Fat Nuggets a little treat that morning since he's been such a good pet pig. Once they finished, Alastor showed Angel to way Alastor gets so quickly to the Hotel from the Radio tower. It was a special door he had connected to Alastor's room. It was a quick and safe way for them to get to the hotel until things were safer.

" Oh, I'm gonna use this to scare so many people." Angel laughed, walking through into Alastor's hotel room.

" It's a pleasant way to do so." Alastor grinned, holding out his microphone." _Now! I must return to my duties, have a pleasant day you two_ ," He smiled, disappearing into the darkened shadows of the hotel.

" Ahhh, I gotta go too." Husk groaned with another yawn," Come by in a bit. We can play cards again." Angel blushes and giggled as Husk nuzzles under his chin.

" Will do." A flustered Angel waved bye before picking up Fat Nuggets," Come on! Let's go see what Charlie has for us today." Angel left the room with his pig before seeing Mariabella in the main room. " I see your up and around." Angel teased.

" Same with you~" Mariabella laughed, flipping through the pages in her book's." Ooooh, and you brought a guest!" Fat Nuggets snorts and Mariabella grinned.

" Yep! He deserves a good trip out. He was such a good little boy for Charlie and Vaggie last night." He grins and tickles Fat Nuggets tummy," We met Cherri's girlfriend!"

Mariabella's eyes widened," Really?! Are they nice? Good for her? Not some rude ass shmuck that we need to take out and feed to the sea monsters in the sea?" She cupped his cheeks.

" No." Angel pats her hands." Actually, funny enough Al knows her apparently!" Angel laughed," She gave me and Husk a knee name to call him~ _Big red._ " Angel whispered causing Mariabella to burst out in laughter.

" _BIG RED?!_ "

" I know right!" Angel wheezed in laughter like his sister." I love the damn name! I'm totally using it with Husk!"

" Please, I beg of you, get that plated onto a car. It would double kill me." She snickered.

" That's a deal."

" Who's big red?" The two turned to Charlie and Vaggie walking in, causing the two to lose it again while Fat Nuggets let a tiny squeal out and trout over to them. " Aww," Charlie cooed, rubbing the pigs back." Hi there Nuggets." She grins.

" He must miss us yesterday." Vaggie looked up," Are you two done yet?" She glared.

" Ugh, that was funny." Angel wiped a tear away after his good laugh. "

No kidding. My side bursts from laughing so much." Mariabella gave a content grin.

" Good, now that you're done, You can go to your therapy session." Vaggie sternly said.

" Awwww, boooo. I and Husk were gonna play cards!" Angel huffed.

" You can play afterward." Charlie said." Plus you'll like this lesson!" Charlie smiled." We're cooking!" " Ooooo~" Angel got up," Now I'm interested!" Angel clapped his hands.

* * *

While Angel was in the kitchen with Charlie, someone approached the hotel.

" There we go!" Angel grinned, placing the large frosted cake onto the counter.

" Oh, Angel that looks wonderful!" She checked off a list.

" Thanks, toots." He stretched his back out," It felt really good to do this actually!" Angel smiled as there was a knock against the door of the hotel.

" Wonder who's that?" Charlie looked up as she saw Vaggie get up.

" I got it, honey." Vaggie smiled walking to the hotel's door. As she opened it up, standing there was a small figure." Um, Hello?"

" Is...Angel Dust here?" They questioned.

She stared for a few moments in confusion before giving a silent nod," I'll get him.." She said, walking off towards the kitchen.

" So who was it?" Charlie asked as she grabbed a dull knife to cut herself and Angel a piece of cake.

" There for Angel." She said.

Angel looked up with a worried look. " Is it? From Valentino?" He whispered worriedly. She shakes her head silently. Charlie places a hand on his back, giving him a nod as the three went to the door. Standing there, Angel's eyes widened at the sight of a short standing at the door. He was stark black with the same colored eyes as Angel and accents of yellow.

" _..A-_ " Angel's breath hitches," _A-Arackniss?!_ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss has a sweet reunion with Angel and Maribella and Alastor has a certain encounter with someone that leaves him worried for the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw the Helluva Boss trailer??? Ahhhhhh!!! I'm excited and worried to see future episodes!! Hopefully, they come out before we get our appearance of Stolas and Blitzo again (Cause of my other fic Royals, Imp's, and Owlet being in the same world <3333)
> 
> ALSO, OZZIE's PLACE IN THE LUST RING WHERE STOLAS WAS HAD I THINK SUCCUB'S AND THE GUY THAT RUNS THE LUST RING WHERE PEOPLE ARE SAYING ROBO FIZZ IS FROM AHHHH AND THERE WAS ANGEL DUST POSTERS THERE TOO

" H-Hi...Anthony. Listen.." He stepped forward.

" Angel who is that?" Charlie asked worriedly as she and Vaggie stepped a bit in front of Angel for protection.

" He's m-my..." Angel's eyes were wide now and soon beginning to fill with tears. " Brother...I'm Arackniss." The two girls stared in shock as Angel stepped forwards. " R-Racki...I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry I took Dad's stupid fucking drink. I'm sorry that I thought I could make it-" Angel began to cry, he kept desperately trying to wipe his face,"-I-I'm sorry y-you had to-" Tears poured from his eyes as, even though his height in this new form, he took Angel into his arms as the spider crippled to his knees.

" I got you..I-I got you, Anthony. L-Look. I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let you..." He couldn't finish his words now. He was crying too now. They weren't as bad as Angel's but they were enough for him to hide his face in Angel's shoulder. That night when Angel passed in his arms, an overdose of PCP, everything went to shit. You don't get over the feeling of your little brother, breathing ragged and unevenly against your chest. Burning up something fierce, only to go ice cold with the harsh realization that he died... Charlie and Vaggie were left silently in the background, they didn't know what to do or say. This man, from their story, now has shown up at the Hotel's door for Angel. Angel's brother. They didn't know who to tell first, Husk and Alastor, Or Mariabella...

Speck of the devil.

" Cherri called you Angel, she said that maybe, since I haven't met her girlfriend yet we can...go out..." Her eyes widened as she stared at the scene in front of her. Her big brother being held by someone else. He was bawling his eyes out as they clung to him. She stepped back.

He looked up towards her as tears began to go down his face.

"N-No.." She stepped back," N-No!" She shouted." I-It can't be you-" She started to cry," Y-You left us!" She hollered at him as everyone only stared, except for Angel who still was bawling his own eyes out." Y-You!" Tears spilled from Mariabella's eyes as he said just only a few words do her that would make her world fall apart and feel so safe at the same time.

_" R-Racki's fine, bell..."_

It was that stupid nickname he used for her. When they were still alive. She broke into a sprint, running towards the two and falling into his hug. Their big brother holding them tightly to his chest as they cried in teasers of joy and sadness from their pasts.

"...I-It's funny how Angel and siblings always end up at the hotel," Charlie whispered towards them. The two watched as Arackniss held his two little siblings close to him before they brought them inside again.

" W-Why, how did you even find us?!" Angel asked. Arackniss let out a little sigh. Charlie and Vaggie had brought them inside onto the couches in the main room of the hotel and offer tea for them.

Arackniss place his cup down and sighed," I.." He sighed," I was doing a job last night and I saw you inside a restaurant through my scope." Arackniss explains, no louder than a whisper from holding back his tears.

" O-Oh..." Angel said, looking at his lap." I'm glad your here." Angel muttered.

" Same..." Mariabella whispered.

" Wait...then why did you come to the hotel? I'm not saying I'm not happy your here, but did you come to see Angel and me?" She questioned as a sigh came from his chest as he knew that question was coming. It hurt to admit what he had come here for. He was worried about her.

" _I came, because...It's because of Molly._ "

* * *

Alastor had left the hotel for a few moments, wanting to check out the main part of the Pentagram, knowing soon the place would be a spectacular party for the powerful Blood moon party. He was in a relationship of showing the public his parents. He was still debating. He still needed to speak with Lucifer about this. He grumbled, mentally checking the date out on the next full moon from now. He walked through the street and smiled watched a few demons move back away from him. He grins, divining a few dollars into a musician on the street. They tip their hat to him and continue to play. As Alastor approaches the Studio he eyes that the building was still being rebuilt, by the amount of Imp workers in construction gear fixing the building. However, he notices more things were being added to it. " _What in the.._."

" _Oh, you like our new additions to the studio._ " Alastor's eyes widened as he jumped back, aiming his microphone towards the intruder.

" **_Vo_ _x_. _What do YOU want?!_** _" He_ hissed sharply, eyes like a dagger that could kill. The two were stuck in a standoff now, Alastor's eyes aimed at Vox's as The tv overlord did the same.

" _Oh please Alastor_ ," Vox pushes his cane to the side," _I'm not here to fight you. And definitely not in the streets of Hell, like some petty Imp. I'm a bit ashamed, you know I am a man of,_ " He closed in on Alastor, with a flirtatious look." _Some standards, if you couldn't tell~_ "

" _I don't think anyone can_." Alastor gaged.

Vox growled with a huff before flipping around," _Whatever. You're jealous, we all know it, old man."_ Vox mused." _You better watch yourself, Alastor. You might bite off more than you can chew. Who knows_ ," Vox shrugged condescendingly." _Big things are coming to Hell." Before he disappears into the streets of Hell~,"_ leaving Alastor standing there in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk and Alastor are met with a surprising guest at the Happy Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Sorry I've been gone for a bit, my poor computer broke down on me, but I'm back!! >:))

" W-What?"

Angel's face felt the blood drain from him as he broke out into a nervous sweat. _She was down here too? Was she okay? Alive? Was she safe?!_ He guessed Mariabella had the same questions as she immediately questioned Arackniss on this.

" What do you mean?! Molly's down here too?! Is she okay? Alive?!" She stood up in fear. The two wanted to know everything and anything about Molly now.

Arackniss sighed, pinching the bridge between his eyes." All I know is that she is okay," The two let out a deep sigh they didn't know they were holding back at his words." But she could be in danger if we keep waiting. She was kidnapped by some pompous asshole. That's all I know about her..." Angel hissed loudly, cussing quietly in Italian under his breath.

He's gonna fucking murder this asshole who took his sister. Ain't _nobody_ allowed to fuck with his siblings.

Right as this was happening inside the hotel lobby, Alastor has reappeared at the entrance of the hotel entered the building looking uneasy from what Vox had said to him. He pressed a hand onto the building, casting an invisible spell over it for protection. He shook his head before walking in, not expecting to see Husk, who was coming back from smoking in the backyard.

" Woah, Al. Christ on a stick you look worried. Are you okay?" Husk questioned, a bit worried now too. Alastor shakes his head again before giving him a small smile.

" _Well_ , I am now..." He grinned as Husk came over to him and cupped his cheeks." _Husker_ , not in _public_." Alastor muttered, losing his radio voice from Husk's affection, but he nestled his paw.

" I'm checking you stupid. You used magic, a lot of it didn't you?" Husk interrogated. " Yes," Alastor sighed with guilt.

" That's what I thought. I'll make ya a drink and something to eat. Angel's right. You need some meat on these bones." Husk pokes his arm softly.

" Oh, it's not that bad, shá," Alastor smirked. Husk hummed before cupping his cheeks again.

" Come on Al." As they both entered the hotel's main room they were expecting to both see inside of the main room, was a small, dark spider.

" _O-Oh, I didn't know we were having guests today_..." Alastor said, his voice returning now that there was some stranger in the hotel. Before he looked at the faces of the five, realizing something may have happened because of the sad faces.

" _G-Guys, Al...Husk_ ," Angel started, placing a hand onto the person's shoulder." _This is...Arackniss._ " The two's eyes widened in shock at what they heard. Arackniss only stared back in shock as well.

_This was the same Arackniss that was there that night, They thought. These were the two that married Angel, in the past. Arackniss could only think._

This realization was hitting Husk practically hard, remembering that stormy night in New York City. Bring him to his knees as he covered his mouth in shock, soon tears trickled down his cheeks while Alastor only stared, mouth agape.

"..H-Holy shit..." He whispered before he stood up." F-fucking christ, pull yourself together, Arackniss ..." He whispered to himself,"..I-I knew this would happen.." He said as he walked slowly towards them, trying not to stop, knowing tears will soon fall.

Before he could get a sentence out he was pulled into an extremely tight hug by Husk, who bared him tightly in his arms. Alastor did the same to Arackniss, placing a shaking hand on his back, soon he was followed by Angel and Mariabella who were pulled into the tight family hug. Once, everyone was finally able to get up without crippling back into the many clinging arms, Arackniss finally got to talk to Husk, after years. After that day.

" You didn't kill me." Arackniss finished, pressing a hand onto his pant leg." I passed out from blood loss. Apparently, someone came into the house and rushed me to a hospital..." He muttered, silently hearing Alastor cuss under his breath. Husk only stared at his hands.

" I shot you though..." He muttered, before Angel's hand was in his own.

" Husk...It's not your fault." Angel repeated to him." Everything that happened was... _his_ _fault_." He didn't have to say his name for them to know who they were talking about." You weren't okay. Stuff happened." Angel leans his head into Husk's head." Were okay though. You didn't do anything."

" You think I'd let you kill me like that," Arackniss whispered, a bit jokingly.

" But a bottle would..." Mariabella muttered under her breath as she looked down towards the floor, not wanting to bring it up now. Alastor doesn't say anything about the comments. Too busy now that his mind was spinning with this new development and on the Vox situation near the Porn Studio.

" I wanted to tell you, find you. Something. That I was okay. I alive." He exasperated," I-I wanted to find you. You needed family around you after...after that..." Arackniss shuttered a bit," But...when I-I heard war started. I-It didn't last long." Arackniss sighed, rubbing his arms. Arackniss sighed, dropping his head before he looked at them.

" I..I'm tired of running. Running from everything. Too damn long, I've done it."

" You and me both, bro..." Angel whispered quietly.

" I wanted to make it up to my..my family. By finding them again...I had found out that Molly was in Hell actually a few years back, a bit of a damn shocker." He admitted," But that apparently she was kidnapped by someone." Arackniss admitted," I don't know who, but apparently they're powerful enough to keep Molly away I'm thinking." He established." But I don't know enough to actually find her...I need your help."

" Wait, is it safe for everyone to even do this? Valentino, Vox, and Velvet are still in Hell and probably are plotting something. We may need to do this more safely." Vaggie admitted, freezing a bit.

" Vaggie's right. What if something bad happens to you all? I don't know if I could live with myself if something happened like that.." Charlie said before she saw a hand on her hand. Angel's hand.

" C-Charlie..." Angel begged," Please. She's my sister. Our sister." He looks a bit towards his sibling. I see you two as my family. A family doesn't let family fucking fall. We go in guns blazing. Please..let us find her. For me. For us. Please?" Angel finishes, clutching Charlie's hand tightly in his. Charlie shakily sighed before squeezing his hand back tightly." Okay...Okay. But please, everyone. Please be safe.." " We will..." Angel smiled, silently sniffing before wiping his face and looking towards Arackniss." What do we gotta do?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three spider siblings going into Hell on a search for Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late, but I wanted to really get into this one! >:) I think you'll enjoy it especially at the end!

Arackniss told them that they needed to find out more info on anyone who knew where Molly's location was. Thankfully, he knew just to ask about this topic. It was the next day when Angel was supposed to leave to get-go answers with Arackniss with Mariabella. He sighed, nervously laying up as he would meet Arackniss and Mariabella at a coffee place, a block away from the Hazbin Hotel. He got out of bed before looking towards the bed.

" You nervous?" Husk questioned, who Angel didn't know was awake.

" Your gonna give me a heart attack one day." Angel whispered and kisses his head." Just...a bit. I'm worried we're not gonna find her." Angel admits.

" Don't worry, dear." Angel looked over, giving a breathy laugh as Alastor laid up.

" You're awake too?" Angel snickered while Alastor hummed.

" Yes I am, and I want to tell you that your gonna be okay. We're here for you Angel dear. A phone call.." He grimaced." Away, from Husk and just about any kind of radio go me." He comforts, slowly leaning a soft hand against Angel's back. Pressing into his soft fur.

" Thanks, babe." He admits." I'll be fine." He hummed, pulling them in closer." Take care of Nuggets for me. Rub his tummy after dinner. He also likes scratches under his leg." Angel explained.

" Got it." Husk yawned.

" And give him walks after every feeding." Angel said again," And wrap him up in a blanket after his bath."

" Satan, when on Heaven did you have a kid?" Husk quipped exhaustedly, hearing Fat Nuggets already snort, being awake.

" Baby's awake, my dear." Alastor snickered right as Husk laid up.

" I hate you all." Husk smiles. Showing he didn't mean it. He used his wings to slowly pick up the pig and swaddled them up like an actual baby.

" Alright, tiny. Breakfast time then." Angel smiled, laying up before Alastor helped the spider to his feet.

" Should I start covering my mouth with blood so I can get more kisses from you?" His smirk grew as Alastor's ash-colored face darkened with a deep blush.

" _W-What?! H-How-_ "

" You don't remember? I know your dirty little bloody secret? Hey man, I don't discriminate! Blood is pretty good anyways~" Angel purred, waltzing off with a sway in his hips.

* * *

He packed a bag, just in case shit hit the fan and they needed a quick escape. He also had Cherri on speed dial if needed for backup. Angel tightens his suit before he kneels down and kisses Fat Nuggets head while they ate.

" Be a good little boy." He cooed and stood up. " I'll be back soon. We'll go to the hotel for safety alright? I don't think anyone will try anything today. The studios still being rebuilt." He snickered as he bid them goodbye.

" Be safe out there, mon ange." Alastor mustered." We're able to go with you if you need to."

" Can't let this get out though, babe! I'd love to, but maybe you can do some inside work ya know?" Angel questioned.

" Like spy's?" Husk raised a brow.

" You could say." Angel smiled." I'll be safe as I can be." Angel added.

" Please, we don't want to lose you again," Alastor admits.

" We're always nearby for you." Husk enforces. Angel smiled at them and pulls them into a three-way hug.

" I will! I promise!" Angel grinned." I'll see ya too later." Angel went to Alastor's especially room to the hotel and walked through it, stepping into Alastor's hotel room. Alastor sighs, rubbing his temples with worry and fear.

" Okay, spit it out, Al." Husk said.

" What?" He looked up.

" Something been bothering you, admit it? I knew ya since we were little. Something fucking with you." Husk worried." If your nervous for Angel, ya know if anything happens to him, you'll definitely fuck them over so fast." Alastor sighed, Husk was right. He knew how quickly he could end someone's existence in this terrible place, but it was Vox. Vox was, he hated to admit it, as powerful as Alastor. But this was also Husk. The same Husk he grew up with, the same Husk who he fell in love with Angel, the same Husk he married. This guy knew almost every sign on Alastor, he could read him like a demonic book at this point.

" Your right." He sighed again.

" Woah. No push back or denying this? That I'm right?" Husk stares in shock. Alastor huffed," I know but...this is serious. _Very serious_." He shook Husk's paws.

" Okay. Should I tell Angel?" Husk held his hands back, ready for what he would hear.

" Not..not yet. I don't know what he's planning." Alastor grimaced. " He's in Hell aren't normally good."

" Your correct, Husker dear." Alastor muttered." When I went out yesterday, I went by the Studio. I just wanted to see if I could figure out what they were doing there." Alastor explained," _And Vox showed up._ " Husk growled at that name, holding Alastor's hands tighter." He didn't fight me or anything. He said some... _unnerving things._ _Big things are coming to Hell._ " Alastor shivered at the voice Vox used. So condescending yet it had to mean something. It just made Alastor look even more stupid in the face of his enemy.

Husk's eyes were wide now as he stared at the floor. " What the fuck does that even mean?" Husk questioned, confused as Alastor at Vox's threat towards them and all of Hell.

" I don't know. It's worrying to hear. I want to confirm my suspicions he's planning something before informing Charlie of the encounter. I'll send out a few "friends"," He sways his hand causing the room to darken as shadowy creatures crawled from the wall," To investigate. I don't need to start a whole fight over a petty, empty threat. I don't need Lucifer on my back." Husk hummed and pulled his hands closer to himself.

" Be fucking safe. I'll send Niffty out for you with that giant fucking beetle if you get hurt on our watch." Alastor chuckled and leaned down towards the cat demon.

" You can kiss me if you'd like." Alastor smiled softly, feeling Husk's soft fur press against his face as his lips pecked his ash-colored skin.

* * *

Angel entered the hotel with a shaky sigh. He went down to the lobby where Mariabella was.

" Holy shit you look like you could have been in the mob with us when we were alive." Angel chuckled.

" I've done hits in Hell before. I have to dress the part." She chuckled, pushing her gray, big curls back.

" We'll hear a car beep when he's here." She explained, sipping her coffee before offering one to Angel. He thanked her quietly and sipped his own cup. With that, outside was a car beeping. It was a quick and fast one. That was Arackniss. He got up quickly with her and left the building. He gave a look towards the hotel, swearing he could see Charlie and Vaggie watching from the window like worried parents. He sighed in content and go in.

" Holy shit, nice ride!" Angel's eyes widened. Arackniss hummed in reply. His car smelt like a mix of alcohol, cigarettes smoke, and coffee.

" Did some work last night with what you told us. Apparently, in the Imp side of town here, a gang knows something about all the kidnappings in Hell." Mariabella explained.

" That's good. We can use that lead. I know where that is." He started his car." Seatbelt." Angel snickered.

" We're like a hundred and we're in the Italian mafia. What do we need seatbelts?"

" Cause I'm not getting pulled over for some damn ticket." Arackniss tossed his coffee cup out the window and floored it. Inside the hotel, Charlie gave a worried look as did Vaggie.

* * *

The car screeched against the payment of the Imp City street.

" We're here. We are looking for an Imp that looks like this." He holds up a photo of the Imp with a white mask with two black holes for eyes. They were mostly red with zebra shapes, white markings over their body. They had half white and black colored mullet and large horns.

" Shouldn't be that hard." Angel shrugs." Especially if they're wearing a damn mask. What is this Halloween?" Angel stepped out of the car.

" Just keep an eye out, Anthony." Angel looked back at him. He didn't realize it until now but nobody really ever called him Anthony before. Maybe a few slips up from Husk or Alastor. Mariabella did when they reconnected one Hell, but that was it. Nobody knew his real name. They only knew his stage name. He leaned against Arackniss care as the smaller spider kept his eyes out for everything. He couldn't take it anymore and ask.

" Ara-"

Before Ange could get his brother's name out. A shot fired through the air, making the three duck as the Imp who tried taking a shout at them was off on the run.

" There! That bastard!" Arackniss hissed, going after him.

" Son of a bitch." Angel hissed as he summoned his own gun and went into the chase with Mariabella.

" Cut him off!" She yelled, trying to take a shot at them, but they ducked quickly and slide under a truck. Angel jumped over it as Arackniss took a shot as he stood on the hood of the car. " He's going down Styx street." Mariabella shouts," The dock is that way." The three chased the Imp member through the city, keeping up with them as quickly as they could till the imp dove into a warehouse.

" We got him now," Angel smirked.

" Get in get out." Arackniss loads his gun.

" Just like old times..." Angel smiled loading his gun as well.

" You two got all the fun," Mariabella smirked, holding her gun up too. They kicked the door inwards as they were lead into an empty-looking warehouse. Just some crates and boxes with a table in the middle with a board on the wall.

" What the-" Angel said before Mariabella pulls him back.

" Get down!" She said as gunfires went off. Arackniss started shooting as she and Angel fired off two. A few Imp came at them before getting a swift kick to their stomachs out by Angel's heels.

" How many are there?" Arackniss shot as he could only count five so far!"

" Six on our side!" Angel yelled. They kept coming till the Imp with the mask appeared, holding a large blaster at them.

" You three sinners! What the fuck do you want!?" The Imp hissed, during a large rocket off at them.

" Dive!" Mariabella, sprinting off as Angel dived to the side. Arackniss growled and took a shot, hitting their arm.

" Get him!" Arackniss hissed, firing off a bullet, hitting the two guys on the tallest Imp's left, causing them to fall back as the middle, gang leader, aimed at them.

" _I know you,_ " They spat, eyeing Arackniss." _One of the best assigns in Hell._ " He threatened," _I'll get your dad down there for some damn money._ " He smirked wickedly.  
Arackniss's eyes went wide before darkened with rage. He reloaded his gun and fired his load into the Imp, causing black blood to splatter all over the walls He had gone into a type of killer mode. Angel and Mariabella could only watch as red began to paint the walls.

" What did he say?! D-Dad's down here?!" Angel freaked out, his heart was pounding now.

" Nothing. Let's go, _Anthony_." Arackniss hissed.

" Are you kidding?! What if he took Molly!" Mariabella feared.

" Yeah! I don't really wanna ever fucking see him again. But I do love Molly..." Angel growled." But my question is, why did you freak out over him saying, dad?!" Angel questioned a bit of anger hinting in his voice.

" _Enough Anthony_ ," Arackniss said, harsher.

" _No no no! I got more questions! Are you still with fucking with him down here?! After everything!? You stayed with him?!_ "

" If dad is here like they said, is mom here?!"

" And why do you keep calling me _Anthony_!?-"

" _**I DONT WANT WHAT HAPPENED ABOVE TO FUCKING HAPPEN DOWN HERE AGAIN! THERE** "_ He threw his arms out." _THERE! THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY?! ARE YOU TWO FUCKING HAPPY TO HEAR IT!? I DONT WANT TO SEE...SEE THAT. THAT FUCKING SHIT TO HAPPEN AGAIN! Not again_ ," His breath wasn't becoming shakier as he went on," _N-Never! N-Never again._ "

He wipes at his eyes as tears began to pour from his face like a waterfall. A waterfall filled with emotions from their past. A past filled with so much hurt he couldn't handle it anymore. Arackniss crumbled and fell to his feet, whispering to himself that he doesn't want what happened above to happen again as tears dropped from his face. He was hysterical at this point, gripping his gun in his claws as memories from the past poured into him. This was the first time Angel ever saw Arackniss break down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel, Mariabella, and Arackniss take a swim, you could say

Against the floor laid wait to Arackniss. Tears dripping down his face as fears were controlling him now at the thought of their father, Henroin. Finding out that he was talking with Angel again, after everything.

" _Why_.." Angel started, feeling guilt-stricken his guilty heart." Why didn't you want... _why didn't you want him to find out?_ " Angel asked quietly.

" Let him get some air first, Angel." Mariabella crouched down, offering a supportive hand for her brother.

" I don't need..." Arackniss sucked a breath in as tears trickled down his cheek. He didn't take her hand first, but soon he grabbed onto it as she helped him up. With a shaky sigh, he explained." I didn't want this to get out. I didn't want that because.." He wipes his eyes that flowed lightly pink," Dad..he still," His voice wavered." _He still wants Angel dead._ "

Angel's eyes widened hearing that causing a heat of anger to fill his heart.

" _Are you serious?! After everything! Seventy plus years?! He still is a rotting, fucking asshole who wants me dead?_!"

" What kind of fucked imp shit is that?! None of us, we'll you are, are in the family anymore?! We're not his problem!" Mariabella said, watching Angel stomp around until he shot a bullet into a wall.

" _You know what?! If he wants me so badly, I got a pretty little bullet with his name on it!_ "

" Don't you dare Anthony!" Arackniss exclaimed with a point." I-I know you're pissed. I'm pissed off too. But you can't go in and get into more trouble. You two may not see yourself as a family anymore, but your blood does. And plenty others looking to get any amount of power, do too. Gangs from when we were alive are down here and would kill for us." Arackniss hissed." If they found out how popular you are, then I don't know what they'd do too-"

A shot fired through the warehouse causing the floor to duck. The second group of Imp's had shown up for backup.

" Run!" Arackniss yelled causing the three to burst off, running towards any exist while bullets shot at them.

" Fuck are these guys?!" Angel said, sprinting towards a window as Mariabella shot at it.

" Second kind of defense?!" The glass broke with Arackniss's heel slamming into the glass window, letting the three jump through and escape.

" MOVE MOVE MOVE! LOSE THEM IN THE STREETS!" Arackniss hollered.

"OH YEAH, THAT'S GUNNA WORK!" Angel motions to their heights compared to the imps.

" ANTHONY YOU SERIOUSLY WANNA FIGHT NOW?!"

" WE ARE ALL TERRIBLE AT SAYING THINGS." He hissed, still pissed at everything he's just now learned. His dad was still after him, even after years. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do but to keep running.

" IF WE LIVE THROUGH THIS IM GOING TO DUNK BOTH OF YOU IN WATER! STOP ACTING LIKE LITTLE BITCHES RIGHT NOW AND KEEP RUNNING." Mariabella shouted back at them.

" Sorry, Mom." Angel's heels slam into the pavement.

" Maria! Don't curse!" Arackniss quickly wipes his head back to get a look at her.

" Pipe down! She's killed too!" Angel blew raspberries towards him before quickly diving to evade danger from a gunshot.

" Wait! WATER!" Arackniss's eyes widened as he could smell the disgusting permeating smell of the sea in Hell." GET TO THE BAY! WE CAN lose THEM THERE!" " ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Angel almost wanted to vomit at the putrid smell of the red sea.

" ANY-OTHER IDEA?! NOPE. WE'RE GOING WITH ARACKNISS'S." Mariabella exclaimed.

_The three rushes through the south end of Imp city were the seaside was. Before the Imp gang could take any more shots at them, the three were chased toward the sea and jumped into the red water below off the rocky walls. Hitting it and sinking into it with a sickening splat! The group had looked over the side of the hedge, grimacing at the smell and loud clash of the sea against the rocks._

" Ain't no way a sinner can last in there. All those damn sea monsters, sirens, creatures, and Leviathans too." An Imp grimaced.

" Not even talking about that damn Kraken." Another spat, and covering their face." Boss, let's go. We gotta tell Vox about this one."

The furthest Imp who's good over the rocks stared into the deep waters. Not saying a word before nodding with a huff." The other boys should be back to normal now." They snapped." Come on, let's get going."

The group left, thinking they were off the hook with this "Kill" and could weasel a paycheck out of Vox, thinking they were as good as dead with everything that populated the waters.

Once they were far from the jetty side of the water, three spiders headshot of the water. Coughing and hacking on the salty liquid. Arackniss coughed as the smell stunk to high heavens. He grimaced realizing he must have lost his hat before Angel put the soaked hat over his head. He gave Arackniss a small grin before, knowing they were all gone, they began to swim back to land. And making it back too without dying by the horrid creatures below.

The sun had started to set over Hell that night as their cold, soaked bodies crashed against the light red sand.

" We got nothing..." Mariabella grimaced.

" We got enough to know that we're in trouble..." Arackniss sighed, placing his hat over his head before his face scrunched up at the smell and he tossed it off." That is ducking foil."

" Yeah. We stink." He chuckles," But I got this one..." Angel sighed, digging through his fluffy chest, he pulled out his phone that had survived the water damaged thanks to the amount of fluff on his chest.

" What in the-" Arackniss squinted to the side as Mariabella laughed quietly, exhausted by everything that had occurred.

Angel texts Husk quietly to bring meet them at Devil's diner and bring three spares of clothes too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Husk come to the rescue for Angel and his siblings

At the hotel's front desk, Husk sat there while Alastor ran around the hotel doing little jobs with Charlie and Vaggie. He was probably going to take a nap since it was pretty boring out there without Angel keeping them company. He groaned quietly as worry pulled at him inside. Husk paid his head down, before shooting up when his phone went off. He flicked it open and was surprised to see Angel was texting to meet at the Devil Dinner downtown in the Pentagram with Alastor and himself, plus some spare clothes. He questioned what that meant, but Niffty cut into his thoughts.

" What's the face for Husky?" She smiled, hoping onto the bar stool with a rag on hand and a cleaning bottle.

" Angel. Needs some shit. Probably got all his clothes and his siblings clothes messed up." He stood up." Tell the princess I and Al are going on a break to get dinner? Want something?"

" Nope!" She grins, scattering off and out of his way so she could clean behind his bar. Husk left, going up to his room where he kept most of his stuff. Sometimes Angel's clothes ended up in there. So he grabbed a few of his things for him, and some of his clothes he would sometimes wear for Arackniss, guessing the guy wouldn't really like to be seen in pink. Once he was done, he tossed it into a plastic bag and turned on the old-timey radio Alastor placed in

" Angel wants us to meet him at the Devil's Dinner. I know you don't like that fast food shit, but I know they got some meat from the butcher colony trades. Plus you need to eat or you go crazy." Husk huffed, closing the bag up. He scratched at Fat Nugget's head who he saw sleeping under his bed while he worked and Angel was gone.

" _Hmmm...I suppose something nice to eat would be wonderful_." He said," _I'll be right with you then. I have to tell Charlie and Vagatha I am leaving_."

" Works for me." Husk said as the radio squeaked turned off. Husk sighed and walked out of his room to one of the hotel balconies. He leans his head against the cooling railing as the wind swept through the air.

* * *

At the devil dinner, The three spider siblings crammed into a booth together, while looking extremely uncomfortable in soaked clothes.

" I'm gonna be wet for weeks." Angel rings out his glove." No pun intended." He smirked as Arackniss groaned.

" Awww, I was going to make a joke." Mariabella chuckled, doing the same to her hair as it dripped water.

" Anthony...Do I really have to weather your clothes? I don't need to change I'm fine with what I have." Arackniss insisted.

" And let you catch the fucking flu?! Bullshit." Angel said.

" Ya don't need to be sick on my part." Angel leaned back and sighed." Still calling me tony, eh?"

" Not this.." Arackniss groaned.

" No no, I just...Guess I'm not used to that name. It's a kinda dead name for me. Hell, I went by Angel too when I was alive before..." Angel's eyes drifted off, looking anywhere but at them." Yeah.." He nodded off." Yeah, I understand why you call me..."

" Are you-"

" I'm fine with it, thanks for asking. I just never realized that." He shook it off." I need a drink."

" You and me both." Arackniss sighed, pressing his hat to his chest. " I'll get us something if you want," Mariabella said.

" And risk some perve fucker doing something to you! Hell no, baby sis." Angel said." Let big Al do it. Nice chompers should scare them."

" I'm scared too!" Mariabella protested with a smile.

" Sure you are, tiny~" Angel cooed.

" He's the tiny one." Mariabella laughed, looking at Arackniss as he groaned loudly.

" Can we not talk about my height." Arackniss hissed tiredly.

" I find it funny. _Big_. _Brother_." Angel started to crack up as Mariabella snickered.

" I still can't believe you are married to the Radio demon. That guy. That kid that was eating shaved ice and calling in Sno-balls. Is the Radio demon of Hell. You and Husk's husband. I can't believe I'm related to _THAT_."

" How do you think I felt." Mariabella laughed.

" Uh, how do you think _I_ felt." Angel points to his chest and giggles." He and Husk are sweethearts though, maybe you and Husk can talk through your shared bullshit and get drinks together." Angel smiled.

" Really..?" Arackniss said quietly." I-I don't know Anthony...What happened that day was kinda...a lot. Maybe later, after a lot of talking. But...It sounds nice." The doors of the restaurant open up as a few demons jump back as Alastor walked in with his right-hand man, Husk. The atmosphere cooled till they walked over to the table.

" Gotcha whatcha need Angel. Jeez, you three are soaked." Husk said quickly.

" Thanks, babe.." Angel smiled quietly, taking the bag into his hands and pushing through them." Order us something while we change." Angel grinned as Mariabella grabbed the striped shirt.

" I'm calling dips on wearing this one." She grinned going to the bathroom.

" We'll be right back and we'll tell you what had happened. Come on bro you gotta got chained cause you soaked like a fucking dog." Angel pointed out, pulling him up.

" It's really fine-"

" Bullshit, tiny! Go! Go!" Angel pointed back to him and laughed.

" _What do you think these three did?"_ Alastor smiled, sitting down with Husk who only shrugged." I swear if my fur gets soaked, your gonna hear me bitch and moan the whole way back."

" _Awwww, but oh my dear Husker."_ Alastor smirked widely and lowered his gaze." _I just love when you complain."_ Alastor flirted causing Husk's hair to shoot up and puff up in surprise.

" Goddamnit, Al." He covered his face as he blushed.

* * *

" So we swam back into the beach and called you." Angel finished, eating some food before booping Husk's cute cat noise while Angel sat on his lap.

" We couldn't find anything on Molly.." Arackniss sighed, pushing his food around on his plate, mainly nursing his alcoholic drink.

Alastor hums, scratching around his chin," T _his occurrence may have to do something with Vox_." They stopped and stared at Alastor as he explained," V _ox he said stuff was coming to Hell and things were going to change for everyone._ "

" That's worrying to hear," Angel muttered. Husk rubbed his back, giving him a calming look." _Don't worry, my dear. I'll make sure that bastard doesn't hurt anyone here._ " Alastor smiles, triumphantly," _I just need to tell Charlie about this little event_."

" Maybe skip out the part about...dad? Ya know." Angel rubbed his arms, a bit worried.

" He ain't coming Angel. We promise." Husk leaned his face into Angel's neck. Pecking his neck quietly.

" _I will my Angel._ " Alastor purred, holding Angel's set of hands on the restaurant table, running his thumb over his hand.

" _But from now on, each of them has to go in teams. Teams are safer than one in Hell._ " The four look toward Arackniss.

" What?" He raised a brow. They did the same back at him as he scoffed and groaned.

" _Okay, fine. I won't."_

" Won't what?"

" _Go_...On my own," He growled," At this alone. Even though, it's my job." He huffed as Alastor pats his back making him jump.

" _Atta boy! My gold fellow! Now, finish up your meal you three! You must have had a very exciting day now._ "

" You won't believe it." Angel sighed, smiling down at them. He nuzzles closer to Husk before the cat demon wrapped his hands around the demon's spider's thin frame. Alastor loosely played at his fingers while he watched for any sneaky eyes. The great thing about being this powerful, nobody dare looks at you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group five return to the hotel with some news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late ( thanks to school >:/) but I loved this chapter I need some good stuff before...ANGST. 
> 
> Also yaaaaay first scene of Henroin again the scary man is back 
> 
> I can tell people are worried now

Once dinner had finished, even though it really should have been called breakfast at the hour it was at now. Alastor has insisted they all should go home and rest up for the night at the Hotel, a much quicker spot for them to rest at for the moment. Angel managed to get Husk to carry him all the way home, the soft lulls of Husk walking causes the spider to slip into a peaceful sleep as they made their way through the dark alleys of the Pentagram to not be seen. The door creaked open as from one of the longing chairs Charlie looked up worriedly but quickly broke that face once she saw everyone was okay and Angel was just asleep.

" Oh thank goodness you all are alright." She said," I heard something had happened and I'm glad they got to you three safety."

" Thank you, your majesty." Arackniss thanked her, awkwardly giving a bow to her. Vaggie who was behind her snickered at the display as Charlie's cheeks warmed at the site.

" Charlie is always fine." She insisted.

" _Yes, they are all fine_." Alastor added, fixing his monical, that pressed against his face." _And look at the time, we better head off to bed now! I suppose you'll have to stay the night my good fellow!_ " Alastor grinned, patting Arackniss on the back.

" You made us late on purpose." Arackniss spat.

" _Good heavens? Are you accusing me of such a crime? A 'crime' of wanting to spend time with my in-law more! The nerve_!" Alastor bellowed.

" I don't think I ever expected to hear Alastor even say that," Vaggie whispered before Alastor pulled her with an arm around her side.

" _Oh, my dear! If you jealous now_ ," He boops her nose, making her bristle with annoyance," _You can be family as well!_ "

" Buzz off, old man." She hissed, fixing her hair but for the first time after being annoyed by Alastor, she smirked. Charlie cooed at the scene and Alastor's words.

" How thoughtful of you, Al! Really!" Charlie insisted.

" He's a bit drunk." Husk looked towards her, admitting and exposing by placing a hand around his waist to keep him in place from moving around some more again.

Alastor scoffed in shock," _Husker you fiend! I thought you were on my side!_ " He exclaimed as Husk rolled his eyes, feeling Alastor leans over his fuzzy head.

" This is what I gotta deal with." He motions with his wings that wrapped around Alastor and pointed towards Angel in his arms." Come on, let's get him to bed and you a seat."

" You aren't going to bed?" Charlie questioned.

" He apparently has to tell you two something, it's really important." Husk nudged Alastor a bitch with his elbow as he smiled." Come on, your rooms are up there." "

You can sleep in my room tonight, Nissy." Mariabella said, pulling spare keys from behind the bar.

As the group had left to get Angel and his siblings situated for the night, Charlie looked worriedly over towards Vaggie, worried about this important news Alastor needed to tell them.

* * *

Husk took Angel to bed, tucking him into the soft covers of his room at the hotel, bedding. Once he had finished, Husk stretched his back out as Alastor had finished his glass of water." Sobered up their big red?" Husk smirked, laying against the hotel's bed as Angel snored next to him. Alastor only hummed and finished his drink off. He stood up quickly before his gaze met Husk who continued petting through Angel's fluffy back.

" What are you-Oh..." His voice melted into a loud purr as Alastor had come over and begun kissing his neck." You know you..." He huffed, trying to escape the soft, playful kisses," Can't eat me...here? This is the hotels-" He purred out, letting Alastor chuckle and smirk breathing against his neck.

" You and Cherri are just comedians." He let his teeth graze his neck before continuing on," I'm just indulging my dear. We've had a rough night, Shá. Get some rest with our mon ange. We need to be on a sharp watch from now on, ya hear?" He explained, kissing Husk's head before giving him a playful grin as he left for Charlie's office.

" Tease..."Husk blushed, nestling against Angel's side before feeling something move near him." Ah...I can't believe Al taught you how to get through the door..." Husk muttered as the piglet cane towards his face and nuzzles his cheek." Good pig."

* * *

Down the hall, sitting by the window was Charlie who stared up towards the sky. " It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Alastor questioned with a soft grin, eyes, however, staring at something else. She jumped a bit at the new voice before sighing in relief of seeing Alastor there.

" Yes...It is." He smiled, watching her gaze at Heaven in the sky above. It was like a glowing beacon of hope that was too far away from anyone to reach anymore. Charlie sighed before turning to Alastor," Did anyone get hurt? I know you two left rather quickly, so was it serious?"

" _Unless you count soaked clothes in the same circle as a broken arm, then no_." Alastor shook his head," _Nothing too serious that their body couldn't handle quickly healing up._ " He admits. Charlie nods shakily as he continued on," B _ut I wanted to talk with you, and tell you about a situation I had while in the Pentagram yesterday. It was with Vox..._ "

Charlie held her breath. Remembering how Vox came to the hotel, ready to kill them all off like bugs.

" _He had told me when I was going through the Pentagram. He threatened me and exclaimed that soon Hell was going to change. 'Big things were going to change' for everyone here. And I think it has something to do with the newest events we heard from Arackniss about_ Molly."

" Molly is their sister right?" The two turned around to see Vaggie at the door, holding a cup of tea for herself and a cup for Charlie. Alastor nodded with a smile.

" _Yes_." Alastor agreed," _She was such a caring girl in our_ days." Alastor exclaimed," _She's been one of Angel's main supporters back then when being as flamboyant as Angel was seen as something awful. I disagree with that dreadful idea, anyways."_ Alastor lamented, sighing as he wanted to return to bed with Angel and Husker.

" Thank you, Al, for telling me this though. Please stay clear of them. And I will be putting a spell over the hotel as well. Added protection and all." She explained.

" _Splendid!"_ He clapped," _You girls stay safe now, I need to be returning to bed now. A nice book and tea before bed just sound lovely. Goodnight you two."_ Alastor left for the night wanting to return to his room while Vaggie walked over to Charlie.

" Hun, are you alright? What did he say to you?" Vaggie asked her, handing off the cup.

" Something with Vox. Saying Hell may change soon. I think I need to make a few calls around. Especially if Vox may go after the hotel," She whispered, sipping her cup quietly. Vaggie nodded, handing her off the phone on her desk before sitting next to her as Charlie began to make some calls around. She first called her father, explaining the situation to him and her mother. Lucifer didn't understand Charlie's dream of this hotel, but he did care for her safety. All he told her was not to worry and he would look into it.

That made the Princess less worried about the situation, at least.

* * *

Inside the lesser parts of the Pentagram, in between the large rings of the flat land was a shady looking part of hell, where most of the worst crimes happened to go on. Some even Hell would think was illegal, and inside that area was the home of the mob. Inside, a glass of hard liquor was poured into a cup. Dark gray claws wrapped around it. The door creaked open as the hallway light of the building peered inside.

Inside was a large, behemoth of a tarantula demon, sitting back against a maroon-colored chair. The color of an old stain of blood.

" Boss?" A smaller voice asked as the chair was turned facing a window.

" _What?"_

The demon asked with a venomous tone, causing the figure to shake.

" N-No sign of Arackniss.."

They only gave a growl in a reply, scattering off and down the hall. The man opened his desk and pulled out a picture of Arackniss.

" _What are you up to kid?"_ _He asked, grabbing his drink, as on top of his desk was the plate: Head of the mafia; **Henroin Ragno.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast from the past for Angel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHH A REALLY MISS THESE HUMANS BABIES AHHHHHHH MAKING A WEEP CAUSE IM A BABY

Old music began to play through an old radio on a dark wooden table. A pale leg bounced along to the old-sounding music. The sound of chopping could be heard from a bit away. The door opened from behind the pale figure before they turned to their side, showing off their bright blond hair with baby blue eyes, reflecting back at a taller figure, trudging off their coat and placing it on a table.

" Hey hey, eyebrows~" Anthony winked, sharpening a knife. The figure huffed before they placed their cap down and went over to Angel's side. " H-Hey there." Husk chuckled, clearing his throat before looking down at Anthony leaning against the seat in a butcher shop. " Alastor in da back?" Anthony hummed with a nod," Guess who's coming t'day?" " Who?" Husk asked, licking his finger to light a cigarette to smoke. " Husker!" He groaned." No smoking in ma mama's shop!" Alastor was heard from the kitchen. " Yes, mom." He groaned, putting it out as Anthony laughed. " My best friend, family friend, Cherri. She's coming again to hang with us while we're out on da town today. Maybe we can see a show or something?" " Ya mean the girl with the ponytail right?" Husk asked and He nodded.

" Yeah yeah. Dad had some stuff Nissy had to do today.." Angel places the newly cleaned butcher knife onto the counter." And he needed weapons and stuff from her dad, so she's helping out t'day before commin' here." He explained.

Husk nodded as he saw Alastor walk out with a grin. His brown hair bouncing as he stepped, holding a few plates out before giving them to the two men.

" Made these fine working men some lunch!" Alastor chuckled," Ya both look like you need it." He smirked.

" Ooh thanks, babe." Anthony grinned," Laying up before he took his sandwich.

" Thanks, toots." Husk smiles, sitting back with the two of them as the three ate together in the butcher shop. Once finished and cleaned up, the lights were flicked off. Almost making the place looked abandon or closed for the afternoon.

" What's the face for?" Anthony teased seeing Husk turn off the lights.

" What?" He smirked," Can't have fun with my two favorite boys~?"

"In _public_ though?" Alastor jumped a bit, brightly blushing.

"Not like that, Al." Husk held his hand."Ya know..."He nudged him." _The stuff you like~_ " Husk winked, causing Alastor's cheeks to burn bright.

" Ohohoho..."Anthony laughed to himself, stalking close to them." _I like really like where this is going..._ "

The blond hair teen moaned, moving close to the sleek, black hair teen's body and the brown hair, southern boy's chest.

* * *

With a gasp in shock, Angel's eyes widened as he was awoken awake. He laid up quickly and looked around. Seeing he was back in his hotel room, in the Happy hotel. Inside of Hell. He panted softly, holding a hand over his chest as he came down from his existential high.

He wasn't some blonde human kid anymore. He wasn't a human. He wasn't Anthony anymore. It was Angel. Angel Dust.

He looked to his side, seeing Husk sleeping loudly. Snoring away as he looked cramped between him and Alastor. The deer demon slept silently next to the beat of a demon, laying on his chest as their pet piglet, Fat Nuggets was sleeping on top of Husk's chest.

" I named you the same thing when I was alive too...heh..."Angel sighed breathily, laughing tiredly as he pets the pigs back quietly." I'm still living like it's past..."He muttered. Angel looked down at him before he got up from the bed as quietly as he could before grabbing a blanket.

He needed some air.

* * *

"...Stupido sogno..." Angel whispered quietly in Italian. He really wanted to smoke something while he was out here in his thoughts. They made them more manageable and less 'want to break down' kind.

" Ya dreaming something?"

" Hm?" Angel looked back surprised to see his big brother Arackniss standing behind him." What? couldn't sleep either?" Angel asked annoyedly before turning back to the balcony," Join the Ragno club...fuck I'm doing it again."

" Get me a damn membership card." Arackniss walked towards the balcony with Angel," Not smoking?"

" Not allowed, haven't in a while," Angel admits.

" Really.." Arackniss said, holding a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his sleeping wear before putting them away once he heard Angel say that. Angel hummed with a nod, looking over the side of Hell from the hotel.

" Well, can I ask why are you out here? I'm guessing the cause of what you said, you had a nightmare?" Arackniss questioned, watching as lights flicked and went through the Pentagram. Angel grumbled, leaning into his forearms again with a sigh." I'll take that as I'm correct." He admits with a sigh. the sound of honking and distant music, noises, etc. came were in the background as Arackniss turned to look towards Angel." Do you wanna talk about it?"

" It wasn't a nightmare..." Angel mutter into his arms. Arackniss raised a brow." Had a dream about when I was human still." His eyes widened before he faced the city again.

" Oh..." He stared a bit in shock.

" We were in Al's ma's old shop. He made me and Husk something to eat...it was really sweet...I really liked it. Got pretty heated t the end." He chuckled softly," Well as heated as three teens can get. And then...I woke up." He explained," It felt nice...to ya know...Be back there again. After what? How many fucking years have I've been here?" Angel questioned.

" I'm guessing really long," Arackniss asked.

" Yeah..." Angel sighed tiredly." I miss them...I miss everyone...I was really stupid to think everything was going to be alright when we went into New York again. We should have just went into hiding again. I would have been fucking safer anyways..." Aracakniss watched as Angel gave in and expressed all the pain, fears, and worries he's been dealing with lately now." I feel like, cause of me all this..." He motioned to everything," Was the cause of me now." He dropped his head and leaned against his arms. He felt his cheeks become hot while his vision became misty with his tears.

A hand soon was felt against his back, rubbing slowly soothing circles with a few tears slipped from his eyes once he looked back. Seeing Arackniss quietly comforts him. He was never good at words, especially as the years have gone on and things happened. Traumatic things that could change a person. But he knew Angel favored physical attention.

" It's..." Arackniss started before exhaling, trying to find the right words," It's gonna be...just fine. We'll uh...We'll figure everything out-" Arackniss didn't finish before Angel's two arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a four-armed hug.

" Thanks...Nissy. Really.." He instead quietly. He stayed still for a few moments, realizing what was happening, before slowly wrapping his arms tightly around Angel and holding him close to his chest.


End file.
